1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing technology in an image processing system that includes an image processing apparatus and a mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses (e.g., MFPs (Multiple Function Peripherals)) that include many processing functions such as print processing and FAX processing, as well as processing for transmitting a scanned image by mail (so-called “scan-mail”) are being sold.
Such image processing apparatuses are relatively expensive, and their equipment requires a large amount of space. For this reason, printing systems that connect a large number of client terminals to a limited number of image processing apparatuses via a network are often used. Note that a client terminal user is also called a client.
In a group of clients, some may be separated far away from an image processing apparatus, and some may often be separated from their client terminal for reasons such as being in a conference. Printing systems that use mail, audio data, etc. to transmit a completion notification indicating the completion of a job sent to an image processing apparatus, an error notification indicating the occurrence of an error during job execution, or the like to such clients' mobile phones have been proposed.
Employing a printing system that transmits an error notification makes it possible in cases such as when an error occurs during the processing of printing data for the client to find out about the error, before reaching the image apparatus, from the error notification transmitted from the image processing apparatus, and to promptly deal with the error.
However, in conventional printing systems, although the client can promptly find out about the error from the error notification transmitted from the image processing apparatus, he/she must inevitably go to the installation site of the image processing apparatus and perform various operations and procedures to solve the error. In other words, conventional printing systems cannot be said to be user-friendly for the client.